That Which I Jealously Guard
by DMitchell
Summary: A family and someone to share it with is all that Henry has ever longed for.


**Title:** That Which I Jealously Guard  
**Author** **dmitchell1985**  
**Fandom:** _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter_  
**Pairing:** Abraham Lincoln/Henry Sturges, Henry Sturges/Edeva Sturges, Abe/Others mentioned in passing  
**Rating:** PG – for brief mentions of violence  
**Summary:** A family and someone to share it with is all that Henry has ever longed for.  
**Word Count:** 861  
**Warnings/Kinks/Enticements:** Mpreg, religious themes – see 2nd Author's Notes for details/explanation.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter_.  
**Author's Notes:** First of all, I cannot in any way be blamed for this fic. This started out as an old joke on Tumblr between myself, annachibi, and aveotardis/katie821 until ms_erupt/fangirlmarena brought it back up via reblog. Then, crazyfoolstineybacked up the 'don't write that mpreg!' as well. Which, meant 'you better go write that mpreg, because passing jokes are meant to be fulfilled.' Secondly, I find it immensely funny that I have knocked out three big fandom firsts before folks could even discover the Abery love (1st smut, 1st kink, & now, 1st mpreg). What is going on here, people?

* * *

Henry smoothed his hand over the swollen curve of Abraham's belly as he smiled softly and snuggled closer to the lean body beside him. His legs automatically sought out the backs of Abraham's thighs and knees as he burrowed deeper still underneath their shared blanket. It was an odd thing for him to once more be in this position, one that he never thought he would be in ever again. Even so, he was grateful and truly excited for this change all the same.

He still hadn't forgotten what it had felt like in those first few months to realize that Edeva had a tiny life growing inside of her; one that he himself had helped to put there. Naturally, he had sympathized with her morning illness and the strange aches that tortured her beautiful body at every turn. But despite all of the difficulties, Henry felt that if he could only help her make it through those nine months of pain and nausea, it would all be worth it. It would be worth the joy of holding a little person they had made together in his arms while he gazed upon God's most perfect creation, his Edeva.

Though the form and person were not what he was expecting, the future's rippling waters be damned, Henry found that he was just as enamored by this second pregnancy and the second womb to house their child as he was the first. I knew that vampires that lay with humans would never produce a child, a fact that he lamented with each human lover he lost to time. However, part of him never lost the desperate longing to create a life with someone that he loved more than his very existence itself.

There had been countless vampire lovers in his 448 years of existence, but Henry had never been fortunate enough to be part of one of the few vampire couples that were able to reproduce this way. Vampire births were far and few between, with fewer still of the offspring surviving to adulthood. Fewer still of those offspring were created between males. It was a losing game of mathematics that Henry could not plan or plot or fight against, no matter how hard he tried or how many of his own kind he took to his bed.

Some members of their shared bloodlines found the rare occurrences to be filthy and unnatural, but Henry was not among their number. He had always secretly hoped to one day be blessed with such a gift from God. It would be his second chance to have the life that Crowley had so viciously ripped from his grasp all those long years ago.

And now, he had it with Abraham, a man he had loved and protected all of these years without hesitation from the moment they first met. Abraham may have lent his heart to others in his life time, a fact that Henry did not begrudge his younger lover; for they both knew that Abraham's place would ultimately be by Henry's side.

Henry's fingers blindly followed the outline of Abraham's stomach down to the tail of his t-shirt and his eyes watched for the slightest reaction, whether from pain or pleasure. A sharp roll of Abraham's eyes was the only reply Henry received and he grinned to see it. There was something about the expanding skin of Abraham's belly that Henry could not keep his hands from exploring. It mattered not where they were, what they were doing, or whom they were with. Every part of Henry was endlessly fascinated by the child growing within Abraham's body.

His fingertips gladly found their favorite stretch of skin that hung low over Abraham's pelvis and cushioned the heavy weight of his stomach. Henry's fingers drew aimless patterns and strung together ghostly letters to form words written upon his lover's skin. He lightly ran his nose along the exposed incline of Abraham's neck as he breathed in the scent of Abraham's skin and hair.

Every moment they shared, every response his hands elicited from Abraham's slender body was sacred perfection. He could ask for nothing more from God and yet, he had. He had prayed for this one miracle not to save the world or to thwart a vampire regime. He had asked for the blessing of a child out of nothing more than pure selfishness. God had seen fit to grant Henry his wish and he knew, without a scrap of doubt to hinder his conscience, that there were no depths to which he would not sink to guard this most precious of gifts.

Even though he knew in his heart that he simply had not possessed the weapons, nor the strength, to save his beloved Edeva from her fate all those years ago, he could not help the lingering grief and remorse that refused to let him go. Upon his existence and that of their child, Henry silently vowed to see them through this pregnancy. Come Hell or high water or the very Apocalypse itself, Henry would see their son born into this world, no matter whom he had to kill to see it done.

* * *

**Author's Note 2:**First: My apologies to you, Mr. President.

Second: If you are wondering why this fic is so religious, I based it off of Henry's book characterization. He makes many references to God and Abe sees him wearing a silver cross the first time that he sets his eyes upon Henry. I always find it interesting when vampires are still religious, even though religious people consider them to be "damned." And sometimes, they consider themselves to be "damned" as well.

It draws some interesting parallels to other religious groups in real life and certain individuals that hold onto their faith, despite the naysayers. I suppose that with Henry in a non-straight relationship with Abe, he could be counted among that number, too. :)

Third: This is my first non-smut in any way Abery fic! It looked close there for a minute. My Henry muse was going in for a good old bj, but then I distracted him. lol


End file.
